System administrators, project managers, and other interested individuals have a need to stay abreast of computer and application availability. When a server hosting a business-critical software application crashes, these individuals may be responsible for troubleshooting the problems and/or handling the fallout. Short of having someone standing next to a key server twenty-four hours a day, it may be important for these individuals to be kept abreast of network, computer, and application problems, even when they are away from the systems.
Current software products enable interested individuals to learn about, track, and follow up on hardware and software problems. These problems may be noted in log files, which keep a running list of problems. Problems may also be noted in a trouble ticket system, which may track reports of issues from other individuals. These software products may enable users to query and review lists of issues for a single piece of software, a piece of hardware, or a large collection of hardware and software. Such information may be solicited and provided to users via a web browser software application on a network-connected computer. However, existing solutions may not provide requested content in a format suitable for use with a wireless device, such as a phone or personal digital assistant. Having such information available in a format suited for wireless devices might enable individuals to retrieve up-to-the-minute information about software and hardware of interest, regardless of their location.